Who are You?
by kaitlin1198
Summary: Zach thinks he met the girl in his life after Cammie died. Little did he know she had some big secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**ZAch POv**

At first I thought I was doomed. Life could not possible go on without my Gallagher Girl. She is my everything. Joe was trying to snap me out of those thought to happier ones, he thought I might kill myself or something. One time he sent me up to Oregon, for what reason I have no clue, and it was there that we bumped into each other, like literally bumped.

I was walking, with my head down, around a corner. She bumped into my shoulder and I said, "I'm sorry," I accidentally looked into her dark brown eyes and brown/red hair, I knew that if anything could ever snap me out of this trance it had to be her.

I, Zachary Goode, blushed a little but when she said, "UH sorry I wasn't looking. What is your name?" Her voice was close to what I remember as Cammies not exact but close.

"Zach," I said, "I don't mean to sound strange or anything, but I lost a girl, not just broke up, but lost. I have been in a,a bad mood for about a year and when I saw your face it was like, like an entire new feeling for me. Could I maybe possibly have your number?"

She took out a piece of scrap paper and scribble it down,"Sure. What is yours?"

I was in a bit of a hurry so as I walked away I called, "I'll text it to you."

* * *

Now in Roseville, two years later, I know a lot about her. I know she has a step kid. The child is a little girl about three years old. She is adorable and her eyes look familiar to Cammies not to mention that her favorite candy is M&M's, but she only likes the regular kind while Cam used to like the peanut kind.

Andrea is a middle school teacher. She teachs mainly seventh and eighth grade. Usually she busy with teacher work when she gets home. As far as she knows I work at the Smithsonian and have to travel a lot. I want to change that, I want to tell her the truth. I still think of Cammie a lot but I really do believe that this Andrea girl is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

That is why we are here tonight. I took her out to the perfect dinner and I want to propose. We have had dinner and now that we are walking out I am just not sure I can do it. I love, loved Cammie. I love Andrea but can I stay with her while still trying to love someone that is never going to be here again. It's now or never.

"Andrea," I say gently getting on one knee, " I have known you for awhile, but it feels like forever. I love you and will you marry me?" I say.

She frowns and I realize I didn't take the ring out of my pocket as I take out the velvet box she smiles , but when I open it she gasps, "Of course."

We ride to the house with a smile on our faces. We make a detour to pick up Mackenzie from the baby sitters. The entire ride our hands stay on each others. We look at one another as Madision gets in the vehicle. I can sense she knows something is different, but we don't tell her yet.

From the time we got out of the vehicle to the time we got inside our door I felt something change. The emotion in the air was different, I couldn't figure out what was wrong. The night went on. We were both laying in bed. Her face was facing away from me, I was about to put my arm around her waist and ask if I had done something wrong. She suddenly turned to me and I could tell that there were tears forming in her eyes, "I need to tell you something. I have a secret and we need to talk, " she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person POV**

"I cannot believe it seriuosly?" Macey screamed through the phone.

"Yep, my either, but due to missions and paperwork we can't go yet," Bex said a little less enthusiactily.

"Aww, I would drop everything just too find out, you know. Do you really really think it could be possible?" Macey asked on the other side of the phone she heard Bex sigh.

" I don't know. Maybe not becuase one: out numbered and two: not enough planning time. Posibble because one: strong. Two: good. I wouldn't be suprised if it is true."

"Cat got your tounge?"Macey asked in code for 'are you somewhere you can't talk.'

"Yeah I am at Big Ben, for MI6 anyway I really gotta go before Grant slacks up and we get killed," Bex said shutting her phone.

Macey slide down the wall, if just she could talk to everyone and tell them the secret, but then again when would the easy way be fun.

* * *

"So you can either sit here, listen, and learn or come home dead if you come home at all. The first tatic every spy must excel at this year is dead drops, does anyone know what exactly that is or how you do it?" Joe Soloman said. Most of the sudent body know his past and that he was in a coma. What none of them, even Jennifer the girl with an IQ of 170, can figure out is how is still so hot, even at his old age of 40.

"Joe may I speak with you in the hall way, " Mrs. Peterson asked. She was a spy that had graduated with Abby. She had been on 210 mission in her life and 8 of them were with Joe. 10 with Rachel and 9 with Abby. She took Ms. Buckinghams postion, who retired the year the Bex, Tina, Macey, Liz and all the other that were part of the student body of 2012-2013 school year graduated.

"Of course. Class stay quiet," He warned.

"What is it?" He asked knowing it was important if he got called out of class.

She handed him the folder he looked over the file. It made him blink, "Do you think?" He said slowly.

"Possibly."

"Have you told Rachel or Abby."

"I told you and Townsend first. You guys can do it any way, but I think you should talk with Abby and then break it to Rachel that way you and Abby can tell Rachel. I am not sure if you should even tell her."

"No she should know, but not yet. You mind taking care of them?"

"Sure they can come sit in my class, we have room."

"Okay get them, but remember that they are in the 10th grade, the bad ones. Threaten more P&E work if they talk."

"Joe, I got it," She promised.

He walked down the dark corridor hoping he could form a plan.

* * *

"What?" Abbys voice quivered slightly.

"It'll be okay, " Townsend promised as he hugged her tightly as he had just told her the news.

"No it won't, we can't Rachel, we can't, can we?" She said.

"I don't know yet, we need to think about his rationally," He suggested.

"Why why would they let that happen. Its impossible they wouldn't let it happen unless."

"You don't that, maybe the gave up." He suggested.

Abby grabbed the phone on the first ring, "Yeah," She said.

"Alright, without her, do you think? Possible. Will they let us? Okay alright well I can't go but maybe I can watch and listen. Okay I might fill in. Bye, " She said, but Townsend only caught the parts she siad.

"What who was that?" He asked.

"It was Joe. I gotta go I'll be back," She said as she kissed him slightly on the cheek and grabbed her keys from the counter.

* * *

_Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now _  
_Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too _  
_When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less _  
_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you I won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you _  
_So, if you're mad, get mad! Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now _  
_Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you _  
_When you're standing at the crossroads And don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong _  
_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you I won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you _  
_Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you _  
_And when, when the night falls on you baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own _  
_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you I won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you _  
_Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you Oh, I'll stand by you I'll stand by you _

_"I love that song," She whispered against his skin._

_"I love you," He said back, "But sometimes it can't be true."_

_"What," She asked._

_"Sometimes people leave, they can't stand by you. Sometimes they leave tears in your eyes and let people hurt you."_

_"You've been through a lot. I'm sorry about that." _

_" What do you mean sorry?" He said._

_"I just mean, well nothing really. I just feel sorry for you know, you," She said as she began to hum Diamonds by Rihanna dropping the conversation._

* * *

_From the time we got out of the vehicle to the time we got inside our door I felt something change. The emotion in the air was different, I couldn't figure out what was wrong. The night went on. We were both laying in bed. Her face was facing away from me, I was about to put my arm around her waist and ask if I had done something wrong. She suddenly turned to me and I could tell that there were tears forming in her eyes, "I need to tell you something. I have a secret and we need to talk, " she whispered,_ "I'm not sure we should get married or engaged just yet."

Zach could fell an emotion rising, he thought it was anger, but he was wrong, it was sadness. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip and tried to find out how to word the words, "I know **_All_ **about," She paused, "her."

"What are you talking about?" He said about the same time he figured out that her meant Cammie. _What, oh no_, He thought.

* * *

**_R U confused? Well they were all talking about the SAME secret, just so you know. I wanted ot draw more suspense and I really really want u guys to use your imagination and guess what is going on, can you. I promisedyou will know her secret in the next chapter and I really want to thank my 9 followers. 2 favorites. 6 reveiws. Already._**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person POV**

Abby walked into the office at the CIA and sat at the circle table, she wanted to tell Joe, her brother-in-law, some of her news, but they needed to deal with Cammie first.

"Today you are all gathered here," The director began, "To see the file of Cameron Ann Morgan, aka The Chameleon. Some think she is alive, some think she is dead, and some, don't know. We can take the long route and do this in mission form, but since there is a 88% chance she is dead then we will take the short route, therefore this never has to be classifed as a mission. The short route invloles the address that we have already gained. I wanted Joe and Abby to check it out, the rest of you back to work."

"Yes, sir," They mimubled simultaimously while gathering their stuff and leaving.

"You to are to do this the easy way understand? You shall use the doorbell, got that Soloman. And Abigal you should use the nice voice, not the 'I'll kill you,' voice."

They both nodded.

* * *

_She had left in need of time, to plan. She didn't have time. She got caught, but she escaped in less than a month. In that month she had seen, heard, and felt more pain then some lifetime of spies do. She wasn't herself any more. in the two weeks she spent running and making it back on her feet, she learned she couldn't go back to them. She wasn't Cammie, she was, was different. She also learned she was pregnant, and scared. She needed fake documents before the baby was born and she estimated that she need them in less then six months._

_Cameron made some calls and found contacts. She relocated from aorund New York to Oregon. She got fake document in three months and found a hacker to change computerized files in four months. On November 7, 2012 she offically became Andrea Lee Anderson. On November 8, 2012 she had her first ultrasound paid for by her insurance company. Once she was conviced no one could find her and no one was coming after her she settled in Forks, Washington and took a weekly trip to Seattle to loose anyone that could have been on her tail._

_On December 12, 2012 she signed a contract as Andrea Lee Anderson to become a middle school teacher. On Feburary 27, 2012 she had Mackinze Lee Anderson. On January 15, 2013 she bumped into him._

_Life had been good until she bumped into him, and gave her heart back to him, the rest is history._

* * *

_She bit her lip and tried to find out how to word the words, "I know **All**about," She paused, "her."_

_"What are you talking about?" He said about the same time he figured out that her meant Cammie. What, oh no, He thought._

Just as she took in a deep breath to begin explaining her self the doorbell rang.

"Look you uh can explain uh later," He stammered still to shocked as he walked out of the bed room door and into the living room to open the door.

* * *

**Andrea POV**

I can hear well, I am taught to hear well. I heard Zach open the door and I heard three small gasps, "Why Zachary, what are you doing here I have not seen in ages, matter a fact I have not even met that nice girl you were telling me about," Joe Soloman says, it is only now I know how big of a hole I dug. I am screwed, I am a lair, and I am going to get caught, why couldn't they have rang the doorbell two minutes after I told my secret.

Then they began to whisper, I pick up on the first voice, its Aunt Abby, "We were wrong, the CIA was wrong. How could they think Cammie was still alive and she lives her," becuase she is and does.

* * *

**So what do you think, i wrote the chapter this morning and was going to wait until this afternoon to post but I decieded i coulldn't do that to you guys. Someone asked how she died as the first comment and that is how I got the idea for this. Also the entire story is inspired by someone that i meant to favorite and forgot too anyway. The story i got it from was about Cammie stopping the Circle and having twins and not coming back to Gallagher the Circle is after them again, but the 8 yr old, get shot. Anyway I got this idea then, but I twisted it a little that way it wouldn't be exact. Anyway, reveiw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zach POV**

I sat in the living room chatting about random things for awhile, but I couldn't help but think about what Abby had said. They had quickly by-passed the subject and I was waiting to bring it back up. I was also wondering where Andrea was, why wouldn't she want to get engaged.

* * *

**Andreas POV**

I had to tell them, but how. How am I going to do that to them after all the pain I have caused, maybe I shouldn't. If I did then they would start calling me Cammie again, but I am not Cammie, although I am not Andrea either. I need Advil for this massive headache that I am causing but that is in the kitchen, they would totally see me in the kitchen.

Maybe if I just blurt it out. Maybe if I say it really fast. Maybe if I ramble. How could I make it less painful to them.

"Daddy," Mackinze called from coming down the stairs, "Oh no," I whispered this is bad.

"Yes," I heard him answer.

"How are this people you are talking too?"

"Well ," He said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and came around the corner, "These are some of my friends."

"Oh yeah. I know dem dat one is Solaman and dat it Abby," She said, " I always wanted to meet you. Mommy said you guys were the best," Shoot.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Zach said as I rushed into the living as fast as possible without running.

"Mackinze Mor- Anderson get back in your room this instance," I snapped.

"But Mommy its," She started.

"No what did we pinkey promise about all of that stuff I told you?"

"Never too tell anybody."

"So go back to your room now, while I try to fix your mess," I snapped my finger and pointed toward the stairs.

"Can I have beary," She pointed to the couch.

I sighed and while picking up "beary" I took it too her and kissed her on the nose, "Now off the princess goes, to her castle," I said smiling as she turned and stumbled up the stairs, 2 at a time.

"What was that Andrea?" Zach asked.

"Its the same thing as me slipping up and almost calling her Mackinze Morgan because she is," I sighed and continued on rambling fastly, " I am Cameron. Yeah why didn't I comeback because at the time and still I don't feel like Cammie because I am not. Two months after I escaped, and after I found out I was pregnant, with your child by the way, the Circle almost caught me again. I shot five circle people, yet I still don't remember pulling any of the triggers. I was going to come back but after I did that I couldn't come back I wouldn't put any of you in harm of me. I met you after all of that. I could have easily walked away and told you you were a lunatic in Oregon. But I didn't because I wanted to come back, but I couldn't make myself no matter how much I wanted too," I finished, "Now who wants something to eat I'm starving, maybe I won't burn Hot Pockets this time."

Zach shook his head slowly and smirked, " You are not cooking anything after the curtain accident.

"It wasn't my fault the curtain fell in the toaster."

"You left the toaster on and if I wasn't here, which I am usually not, the house could've burned down."

"But it didn't."

"Guys, " Lee, my nickname for her, said form the bottom of the staircase, " You have visitors, visitors dat look a little sad, mad, and scared," then she added, "Mommy don't you know dat daddy can cook batter den you," She put her hand on her hip, " I can cook batter den you," She rolled her eyes, " So can I go over to Lindseys today oh yeah Daddy that file I borrowed it it is in my bedroom the code thingy mobber i 0, in case you are wondering."

"Oh okay. Why did you take my file, what have I been telling you about my office."

"Its off limits, but Daddy come on its not like walking into your office is going to kill me. Your suppose to break all de rules that won't hurt you. And den you are suppose to break all de rules dat might hurt you just not the suicide kind."

"Where are you getting all this from?" I asked.

"My brain, did you know dat between 3 to 5 kids are suppose to learn extra lot to insure a steady brain growth in the later ages."

Zach and I looked at each other, "Don't become Liz, " We said at the same time.

"Nope, guys, I'm gonna be smarter than the Smartie, hey I want some smarties."

The rest of the night was jsut a lot of catching up. Abby was stunned and happy. Soloman, I think, was a little disappointed that Zach hadn't already discovered it was me. They told me I had to go to Gallagher and tell me Mother, great.

"Oh, yeah I have a secret that nobody knows yet, no even Townsend, did I mention we're engaged."

I rolled my eyes, again, " Only a couple hundred."

"Well your getting a cousin."

"What there a baby in there," I said staring at her stomach, she grinned bigger than me, even though I thought that was impossible and nodded.

Around four my cell phone rang, "Hello, " I answered.

* * *

**This could use some editing but I got the context part like I wanted it and I didn't want you to wait anymore. Lets just say who do you think is calling, and think small and normal, nothing totally outside of the box. Your Mom might sometimes get a call from her  . So yeah and tell me what you think, also what should happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Andreas POV**

**"Alright, I am so sorry, I'll be there shortly," I apologized again for missing the call early. The guidance counselor had been sick and my phone was turned off. I had to go to a meeting with a student that cuts in the counselors place.**

**"Who was that?"Abby asked.**

**"The school. I am a middle school teacher and I have to go have a meeting with a fourteen year old student on a Saturday, wow that kid must be in a bad mood. Anyway, you guys can hang out here or whatever. Zach make sure Lee eats something as long as its not candy. Maybe you could get some cereal down her. You know how sh is a picky eater."**

**"Cammie I'm not a dummy. I've baby sat before."**

**I just rolled my eyes and left.**

* * *

**So yeah this is a horrible chapter, well its not a chapter, it was going to be , but i could not come up with anything. soo...**

* * *

"It finally got passed around," I said to a Macey through the phone.

"I heard about it , Bex called me. So we don't have to keep a secret anymore?" She asked.

"Nope we don't. I want to say thanks you know for uh keeping it a secret."

"Your welcome, hows Lee doing?"

"Good she was the one the blabbed off who Mr. Soloman and Abby were."

Mace laughed.

"Can't wait to see you in person, its been a year. Are you going to get your face changed back, and your hair."

"I don't know, like I said before, I am not Cammie, but I am not Andrea either. I'll have to talk with Zach. Maybe not it would be a huge change for Lee to see me like Cam."

"K, see ya."

"Who was that?" Zach asked, he was trying to sound pleasant, but failing.

Macey, she knows about me, don't ask how it is a long and complicated story pertaining to her and Preston dating and him and the Circle, whatever, I am not able to tell you the truth and I will not lie to you so instead you get nothing."

"What else are we going to do today."

"We could go talk to your Mom, " Joe suggested.

"No," I responded.

"How about we flip a coin?" Zach asked, but I had a better idea

I sighed, "Lee", I called.

"What," She said barreling down the stairs

"Do you want to stay here and play with your toys or go to Gallagher and meet your Grandmother?"

"You mean she the lady named Rachel, de headmistress, and my Granmother. I want to go to Gallagher, duh, shes my Grandma, I need a better name. How about Granny? Nope. Mawmaw? dat makes her sound old. I'm gonna have to think about this, lets go," She grabbed her coat off of the coat rack. I rolled my eyes. Snatched up my Abercombie and Fitch jacket along with the keys and headed out the door.

We got to Gallagher about the same time as Abby and Joe, Joe and Abby both lived here. I promised them I could take care of it, but Abby and Joe both insisted on being her for support, to help us sort things out as they put it.

Zach and I had made a "plan."

Lee marched in the room with us beside the door, she left the door slightly ajar. I heard her high pitched voice demand, "Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Or," She kept going, "should I say, Grandma."

"What. Who are you and how did you get in here Rachel demeaned."

"Your nice friends, my Daddy, and your daughter."

"What did you just say is this some kind of like prank?"

I found myself in the doorway whispering, "No, Mommy," as the tears fell from my eyes, Zach was about to come next to me but I shook my head. "I, I its me, I'm sorry. I love you, Mommy," I choked as more tears came to my eyes.

She gasped.

* * *

**I know it is like super little, I wanted to write this chapter yesterday but i was up until 10pm working on English and didn't get a chance too. Anyway I also posted my first makeup toturial on Youtube today and I have a poll related to Youtube, that I would LOVE for you to answer. Also at this very moment i am wearing and Abercombie and Fitch jacket ( I didn't pay $98 for it, I payed $3 at a garage sale.) Anyway if you have a youtube account or not go check out my videos, the link is on my profile, and if you like to watch youtube videos then go check out Yunging19 videos, she has 20,000 subs, but deserves more, and she got a new HD camera. PLZ give me ideas. Thanks. Also my fictionpress, because if I don't update for more than 5 days I have been working on my other stories**


	6. Chapter 6

I saw her eyes light up and she got a huge smile, there were tears in her eyes, but none of them fell.

"Cammie, oh Cam," She squeezed me harder than I thought possible and i couldn't breath, but I didn't complain, I loved her and she wasn't totally mad at me.

**I'll add more of the chapter, after i receive 35 reviews I know this really isn't fair to my viewers but I am taking a break type thing to work on my Fictionpress so I'll be over there for a few days. If you want you can check me out. I hope this does not reduce my amount of reader I have built up, and I am by no means quit this story, i am going to finish anything I start, but also i really don't have any more ideas, and I want to make the next chapter special, I wrote one version, but there was way to much fluff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammie POV**

I saw her eyes light up and she got a huge smile, there were tears in her eyes, but none of them fell.

"Cammie, oh Cam," She squeezed me harder than I thought possible and i couldn't breath, but I didn't complain, I loved her and she wasn't totally mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come back it just," I sobbed. I wasn't paying attention, but I knew that the door was shut and they weren't watching us.

"I know, I know," She said strongly still not crying, but smiling, I was glad I don't know if I could stand her crying too.

"So how old is your... kid?" She asked then added, "Wow I'm a grandma."

"Well let me put it this way, I was a pregnant teen once upon a time."

"Wait she three, almost four?"

"Yep and she is so smart, I love her so much," I sighed, "She what kept me strong."

"So how long has Zach known you are you?"

"About three hours. We have been together for two years, but he just now found out."

She nodded.

* * *

**Joe POV**

"What do you think is going on in there?" I asked Abby, she knew what I meant.

"Rachels trying to keep it together and she is questioning Cam. Cammie is crying."

"You sound so sure of yourself," I commented.

"I am," She bragged and was about to speed up in front of me when she swayed a little. I put my arm around the part where her bicep is and steadied her, "You okay?"

She nodded taking a deep breath before continuing, "Just a little dizzy. This pregnancy stuff is horrible, I hate it more than I hated Clayton, Australia, which says a lot."

My laugh echoed down the darkened corridor.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"OMG," Bex yelled, "NO F(colorfulness)ing way."

"Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?" Macey scolded.

"No sorry, sorry , I can't believe Cam is like Cam. I have to see her. How do you know?"

"Its a long story," Macey admits.

"I have 15 minutes, get started," Bex commands doing her makeup for the mission with one hand.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Wow," Liz murmurs completely spellbound in all the information that Macey just told her over the phone, "I can't believe you knew and didn't tell us how rude."

"I know, sorry, I made a pinky promise with Cammie."

"Well that right your never suppose to break a pinky promise," Liz said, Macey didn't know if she was joking or not, she guessed not.

"I can't wait to see her," Liz added.

"Bex knows, call her around five and talk about when you can come see her, you should see her together, and then call me because I really want to be there."

"Oh okay, talk to you later," Liz said cheerfully.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Mom and I had been having a great time when she said, "Cammie do you mind talking to us about that summer?"

I knew what she meant, "I don't care, I will."

"I don't want to push it on you, Cam, okay. How about next week?"

"Alright," I swallowed.

"You should probably be getting back home, if you don't mind can you, Lee, Abby, and I or also the girls and Grace all go out somewhere next week, of course three year old appropriate."

I laughed, "Of course."

"I love you Cameron," She smiled happily.

"I love you, too, Mommy," I also smiled.

* * *

**This is the best I could do without too much fluff, and just so you know I like cheesy romance, but not fluff. So reveiw and I will update again when I get 45 reveiws since i have 18 followers and 6 favorites it shouldn't be hard to get 10 reviews, right? I am going to start doing it like this so I have time to write while I am waiting patiently for reviews.**

**PS. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, i can't figure out what it is missing, thats right Zammie, don't worry I have plenty coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Madison," I got on my knees to fix her scarf, "you are going to be a good girl okay? No back talking, no smart talk(sometimes you even make me sound dumb), no interrupting, no touching, and please use some manners. Got it?"

She nodded, "you said 'Madison you are going to be a good," I cut her off, "Its a yes or no question," I sighed.

"Well in that case, Yes I got it."

**Here is your exclusive sneak peek for the next chapter. Hope I can get 6 reveiws off it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie POV**

"Madison," I got on my knees to fix her scarf, "you are going to be a good girl okay? No back talking, no smart talk(sometimes you even make me sound dumb), no interrupting, no touching, and please use some manners. Got it?"

She nodded, "you said 'Madison you are going to be a good," I cut her off, "Its a yes or no question," I sighed.

"Well in that case, Yes I got it."

"Zach we are are leaving, call me once you get to London," I said loudly as I gathered my purse and searched it for the keys to the blue hybrid that I bought last year.

"Alright," He came into the kitchen without a shirt on and got my keys from the top of the fridge where I left them, "You two better be good. And remember to breath, I promise you can do it, love you," He whispered into my ear and then kissed my lips softly but I grabbed his arm and made him kiss me longer until Madison said, "Ewww, gross."

On the way there Madison fell asleep. She was like Bex she could fall asleep anywhere in a matter of minutes, the entire car ride was only ten minutes. "Sweet heart, time to get up," I said as I shook her.

"Okay," She finally spoke while yawning, "Carrrrry Meeeh."

"Alright," I gave in to her cute little self and picked her up, she put her head on my shoulder and promptly drifted off to sleep before we arrived at Moms office.

I was greeted by Bex, "Omg it its you," She grabbed me gently like I might break, "Wow I mean how could you not fuc-," She started loudly but I cut her off, "Bex I have a sleeping three year old in my arms and your yelling not to mention you were about to cuss," I said in a level voice as I sat down on the edge of the couch and moved Lee from my hip to my lap where she curled into a tiny little ball and grabbed my hand, she could be so cute when she slept.

"Oh yeah well how could you not come back?" She asked.

I sighed, "Its a long story."

"I have time," She put her hand on her hip.

I took a deep breath to begin when Lee whimpered like you do when you are scared. So I kissed her head squeezed her hand before taking another deep breath and nothing came out. I got the note from my back pocket careful not to wake my Sleeping Beauty up, " It's third person."

_She had left in need of time, to plan. She didn't have time. She got caught, but she escaped in less than a month. In that month she had seen, heard, and felt more pain then some lifetime of spies do. The electrocution the water treatments, the scalded, the beatings, the cries of others, the hunger, the loss, the depression, the poverty, and the disgust of the people doing those things to her, how could a person be so heartless and cruel, those monsters could not be humans. She wasn't herself any more. She wasn't a Gallagher Girl, the real Gallagher Girls were not afraid to face their fears in order to overcome them, the weeks in the jail had turned her, she was, she too afraid to face anything, to weak, to frail In the two weeks she spent running and making it back on her feet, she learned she couldn't go back to them. She wasn't Cammie, she was, was different. Cammie like peanut M&M's the taste of them now made her gag. She also learned she was pregnant, and scared. She needed fake documents before the baby was born and she estimated that she need them in less then six months._

_Cameron made some calls and found contacts. She relocated from around New York to Oregon. She got fake documents in three months and found a hacker to change computerized files in four months. She was still to traumatized to try and change files, hack, or get close to the CIA, so she did what a civil regular person would do, she got some one else to do it for her. On November 7, 2012 she officially became Andrea Lee Anderson. On November 8, 2012 she had her first ultrasound paid for by her insurance company. Once she was convinced no one could find her and no one was coming after her she settled in Forks, Washington and took a weekly trip to Seattle to loose anyone that could have been on her tail some days she made trip all way to San Francisco and some days she didn't even leave Washington._

_On December 12, 2012 she signed a contract as Andrea Lee Anderson to become a middle school teacher. On February 27, 2013 she gave birth to Mackinze Lee Anderson, a girl with the height of 17.67 inches and the weight of 7.2 pounds. On January 15, 2014 she bumped into him._

_Life had been good until she bumped into him, and gave her heart back to him(along with her phone number), the rest is history._

"Thats it thats all you get," I whispered and buried my head in Lees neck, not really to cry just to not see their reactions.

She was surprised to see everyone kept quiet no one said anything until Lee woke up, "Mommy," She tugged on my hand, "I am really hungry." I looked at the clock to see it was one and my stomach was growling too.

"Me too would anyone like to go to dinner we can go somewhere special," Abby wondered.

"Sure , yeah, why not, Im starving, whetever," And more were said, it looked like we were going up town.

**I gave up on 10 reveiws so I need at least five more which is 46. I got 6 last time and I usally get 6 or 7 so how is that. Oh and of course do you like the chapter I decieded that Cammie couldn't talk about her summer, it was too emotional and the only thing I could think of is if they ask her question and too me it would be like interigating. Review?!**


	10. Chapter 10

We went to an expensive restruant and sat in one of those big circle booth, but the waitress still had to get us two chair. Everybody had come as in everybody I mean: Bex, Macey, Liz, Mom, Abby, Joe, Towsend, even Madame Dabney, along with a person that had graduated with Mom and was now a teacher, Carter, and then the two that had to sit in chairs were, Grace, and Bexs father, of course Lee and I went too.

The waitress had trouble keeping up with our orders and drink but we helped her remember them. Lee had to sit in my lap, her food was brought out first becuase it was ordered when the waitress asked us what drink she wanted.

"Umm this good, try some," She took her chicken strip and poked it in my mouth.

"Yep it is good could you move just a little so I can see my menu sweetie?"

"Yep," She said happily and scooted over about a centimeter luckily it was far enough.

When the waitress came back I told her that I would share with Macey since I knew she would not eat all of her salad and I finished Lees chicken strips.

There were four conversations going on and I wasn't a part of any of them Lee and I just smiled at each other as she drew different shapes on her crossword puzzle, it was good Mom and daughter bonding time. At one point while every body else was eating she sudenly picked up my hair and whispered in my ear, "Mommy I need to go potty," I silently laughed at the fact she was embrassed by it.

"Hey Bex and guys you think you could step out of the booth so I can go to the restroom?" I siad.

"Sure," Bex said.

"Yeah," Macey said getting up.

"Of course. Did you know the the average person drinks," Liz started, "Not now," Bex complained as I slide out of the booth with Lee she interjected, " 2 gallons per day weather from water or food or other things." Liz looked impressed.

"I bet they do," Abby said, returning from where she went to the bathroom , "Now I don't know how many times they go to restroom but whatever the number is multiply it by 2 and you'll get how many times pregnant people do."

I shook my head and smiled as I walked Lee to the bathroom. About the time she got her hands washed I got a call from Zach. I picked her up this time and I walked to the entrance, "Hello," I answered.

I thought I might hear a hi lovely, instead I realized Zach had butt dialed me. I heard a female voice saying, "Why you finally arrived."

"Yes sweetie, I did," He answered.

"I missed you," She said seductively that was followed by some kissing.

I gasped, no way this could not be true, there had to be some reasonable explanation maybe his cover was to be married, no that couldn't be right he only went to London to dead drop information, not on a real mission, he was headed to Paris for that. Still there is no way it could be true, right. I bite my lip and felt on the verge of tears.

"Mommy are you okay?" She sad leaning her forehead against my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said but my voice cracked as I closed the phone, "Walk over to the guys if they ask were I went tell them I went to the bathroom. Tell them that Mommy isn't feeling well," I said as my voice cracked some more," Also if they get up to come see about me, tell her that I said I wanted the boy expert, got it? Yes or No?"

"Yes Mommy and you really don't look to well," she said as I put her on the ground and walked into the bathroom choking on sobs.

I had to have a plan. I had to get my emotions under control and call and ask Zach to tell me the truth. I got a paper towel and was about to savage the rest of mascara when Macey came in, she immediately embraced me, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I and Zach and he didn't mean to and ... so I think he might be ...ing on me.

"Okay, I don't know what to do. Zach didn't mean to call me and he sounded like he was kissing someone, so I think he might be cheating on me."

I nodded, she had got every word right, "What do I do?"

"You figure it out. How long is he supposed to be gone?" She asked getting down to business.

"Two days."

"Okay, number one you have to get your feelings or hormones or whatever this is under lock and key. You are sad and mad, but now it is time to be that Gallagher Girl you think you aren't. Okay? Two you call Zach and if he doesn't call you back you leave a message tell him to call you. If he doesn't come home at the exact time we is supposed to when he comes home tell him you know and start interrogating him," Macey said and pulled me into another hug, "Now you think we stop this crying before you loose all of this make-up.'

I nodded and let her fix my mascara, and lightly powdered cheeks before we came out. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had bloodshot eyes it was totally obvious I had been crying.

"Hey Mommy," Lee smiled.

"Hey," my voice cracked so I cleared my throat, "Whatcha up too."

After a few more minutes of everybody else talking Lee said something that made all eyes turn to us, "What did Daddy say that made you cry."

I was aware people were staring at me, even as slightly out of shape spy I was still the Chameleon, "Oh sweetie," I said while trying to find a way to arrange the words, "He didn't really say anything to me. Its okay all you have to know is that he didn't mean to make me cry."

"What kind of answer is that?" She asked.

"What your the genius, what was that am I too smart for you?"

"Of course not," She crossed her arms over her chest as she, everyone else, and I laughed.

* * *

**A/N, please read, if I don't update for a few days, don't think I have forgotten you. I am writing a story called Destiny and at the moment I am more interested in it. It is on here and I moving some of my other stories over here. I need to start typing some of my other ones. So yeah. Anyway I promise I will update by the end of the month, meanwhile check out Destiny I know some of you will enjoy it, or if you are new go check out my other stories. Also I have a new poll on my profile you should check it out. It is about the last story I wrote. I AM A BETA NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Zach when you get this call me." I said to the voice mail.

What do I do now? Zach was suppose to be home two hours ago. I started to get really worried so I got out my old contacts book from when Lee and I were on the run.

"Andrea," Nathan one of the best hackers I have ever met in person said.

"Hey I need you to hack into the CIA, look up Zachary Morgan, tell me the last time he called in and the last mission he went on."

"Okay hold on just a sec," He murmured while typing, "Alright Zachary called in three days ago from London on a dead drop then he had no more missions he got on the airplane flight back to the US on that same day."

How could Zach lie to me like that, I held my head in my hands, "Okay thanks Nathan."

I started biting my finger. There was no rational explanation for this. I should go to Gallagher tell Mom and start living there. But I wasn't going to do that, I would not be weak. I went to Zachs computer and pulled up the cell tower, I started with the restaurant I was at and found my phone number and then I saw that Zach was using his IPhone to call me, which meant I could trace it back its original location, so I clicked on it. The phone, Zachs phone was calling me from New York. Oh no, now its on, he was in New York when he called me. Who knows how many times he has lied to me.

I went to the CIA log in screen and for the first time in four years I used my password. I typed in Zachs phone number it the trace section, since his was a smartphone you didn't have to talk to him to get the trace as long as it was on it would work. He was here, in Roseville, his exact location was a hotel less then , four miles from here. By now all I had was fury and rage. How could Zach explain his self this time, he couldn't.

* * *

"Hi," I spoke sweetly to the office worker in the Marquette Suites Hotel, "Could tell me which room Zachary Goode is in and give my the spare key."

"No we are not allowed to display confidential information."

"How about some extra cash."

"How much," She said in a low tone.

"Three hundred, you exchange the key and I hand you the three hundred all in one motion."

She did some typing and whispered, "118, down the hall take the elevator up to the second story and it should be the third door on your right," Then she grabbed the spare key, slid it across the table as I put my hand over it and slid the money into her hand, that is a dead drop.

I walked quietly and swiftly on the balls of feet careful not to make any noise. I watched for security cameras and everything, even though it wasn't that big of a mission I need to get back into spy shape. I placed the card in and quickly took it out. The first thing I saw was Zachs luggage set, so he was here. Nothing was messed with, the bed hadn't been slept in, and I heard the shower. Why would Zach be here? I still couldn't figure that out. I sure wasn't going to leave.  
Should I let him know I'm here. I got in the closet, it had a crack so I could see into the room.

Zach got out a few short moments later then exactly 5 minutes and 30 seconds later he opened the bathroom door and got his phone. He clicked on a name and put the phone to his ear, "Shit, Cam, no phone," He whispered, then I realized I had my phone in my pocket, thank goodness I had turned it off.

He dialed a different number, "Hey Melissa, um well tonight at five? No can do I have to take my fia- father to dinner. How about tomorrow, noon, at Starbucks. I know it isn't really exquisite, but it is a good place to get internet and its warm coffee, just like you like," he paused letting her talk, "Okay love you too."

What was that, I love you. How could he say that when he had almost told her he was taking his fiance, me, to dinner. Alright it was time to interrupt "So were you planning on coming home today, just three hours and twenty five minutes late," I said noticing my voice sound like cold, hard, steel and my body felt rigid and rough as I opened the closet.

Zach literally jumped like a foot, "What the fuck," He cussed loudly.

I cocked my hip and stole his smirk, "I still got it. Now, who the bad word was that," I substituted the bad word for bad word, because I never can talk dirty around Lee, "Or are you just going to leave me wondering, oh yeah and what were you doing in New York when you should have been in Paris. Don't even think about lying to me. You can cut the crap, now."

He sighed, "Cammie, I love you. Melissa is a pawn, a mission, a op. A black op," He whispered the last sentence.

"What."

"She has over five thousand assassin contacts. Three thousand hacker contacts. And ten thousand intel traders, the CIA needs her as an asset. They are not suppose to know she is alive, that would get them off to a rough start with her now wouldn't it.

"Why were you making out with her in New York? Why didn't you call me when you got to London? Don't you dare say I forgot because I was slightly worried about you. If you won't call in to me then why don't me just not see each other anymore."

"Fine cammie, if you cannot trust me, then lets not see each other."

I walked out knowing it was a terrible mistake, I loved Zach more than anything. He is the one that helped me, helped me shape my life back into place, he helped me become me.

I had gotten home and was turning my phone on to see I had three missed calls : Joe, Abby, and Bex.

I called Abby first, "Hey Abby," I said as the phone clicked on.

I heard sniffling Abby was crying, "Squirt your Mom got shot shes having a long surgery staring at about nine am tomorrow, you can come up here," She trailed off.

"Hey Cameron she is in critical condition, the nurses say she should might not make it if her heart isn't strong enough to with stand the pain of the surgery. She keeps whimpering Cam and Mathew, you really should get up here."

I was close to tears, but when I was in pain Mom was always strong for me, I had to be strong for her. I got in the car and headed to the hospital trying to forget how rude I was with Zach. These are the times you have to be thankful for what you have. I regretted being cruel to Zach, I needed Zach badly, but my Mom needed Dad when I was gone and she didn't have him, so I would have to be strong for myself too, not just for Mom.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom," I whispered, she looked bad, pulse and blood pressure were both low. She had been like this for almost a day, any minute now a nurse would come in and tell me to leave because she had to be prepped for surgery. I had convinced Abby and Joe to leave earlier the only thing they could do here was worry, and I was already doing plenty of that. I hadn't cried but I could feel it coming.

"Mam," A woman in green shrubs said, "You need to wait in the waiting room," I got up and walked, more like dragged, myself to a waiting room chair, this time there was no stopping it as the tears streamed down my face, just tears. I cried for what seemed like hours, but when I looked at my watch, it had only been three minutes.

Ten minutes later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to a nervous Zach, then I looked back at the clock, Zach should be with "Melissa" right now, but he isn't. He really did care enough to ditch her. At that fact I just cried harder due to how rude I had been to him, "Sh, sh Cam. I have been trying to get a hold of you forever. Finally I just called Bex," He said hugging me tighter, I reached in my back pocket and looked at my phone, "Oh," I whispered, "Its dead."

He pulled me back into a hug, "Then Bex told me about your Mother. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to, I was really mean and I didn't mean it," I said looking for a tissue.

"I know," He got me a tissue and I buried my head in his chest.

"Ssssh," He murmured and stroked my hair.

* * *

"So, so how did it go?" I asked the nurse starting to get impatient.

"Well it turns out that she is expected to make a full recovery. The wound was not as bad as the doctors thought it was, and she is stable, but she needs her rest."

I nodded," Can I go sit with her?"

The nurse sighed, "Don't wake her."

* * *

Mom was still asleep when Abby talked me into going home. "Call me the minute she wakes," I had said.

Now two hours later I am in bed, but can't sleep. I know Zach isn't asleep either. "Zach I am really sorry, I had no right. Its just that and I," I trailed off.

"What," He asked.

"You accidentally called me when you were suppose to be in Italy and I heard you kissing someone else, it made me mad. Then I just jumped to a conclusion. Look Zach I forced myself to loose you once, I can't take losing you again," I admitted, not noticing my voice was cracking.

"Hey," Zach turned to face me, " You are not going to loose me again, I promise."

Then his mouth intertwined with mine, it was a like igniting the spark to start the fire that we had been missing for so long. It was like the jelly in PB&J had been missing until now, or worse the peanuts in M&M's. The last time I felt like this was the night before I told him who I really was. He trailed his kissing to my neck and back up. His hands explored my back, hips, legs, and even other places. I grabbed his hair and let my mind focus on the kissing in front on me. It lasted for minutes, when the phone rang.

"I don't want to answer that, " I said breathlessly.

"What if its Abby?"

"I got it," I said grabbing the phone and catching my breath.

"Hey Cam," Macey said nervously from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah," I sighed, wanting to get back to what I was doing.

"We got problems."

I sighed again, something told me this would be a long stressful night, if not week.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, this was real romance shot. I need a couple more people to take the poll on my profile. Also thank you so much for 70 reveiws, yes there is a thank you chapter coming up. Also I would really love it if you could check out, I'm Back, Now What, and it would be even more appericated if you could check out one of my original works like Destiny. No it is not a fanfic, even though I have it labeled as one, it just semi relates to that books topic. So romance, poll, reviews, check out other storys.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah Macey, slow down," I said as I slipped on my house shoes and robe motioning for Zach to follow me into the kitchen.

I put it on speaker phone so Zach could hear,"So I was talking to Preston and he started rattling something off and he said COC, you know, for the Circle. I couldn't stop myself I had to ask him if he worked for them. He told me he did then he started fidgeting(Oh yeah remember he doesn't know I am a spy). Then he asked me what the circle was, if I knew. I refused to lie to him so I told him exactly what it was. He gasped and said something. Then he asked me how I knew. so I told him the truth again somewhere in there I mentioned Cammie, and his eyes widened. He said 'Don't talk about her.' Of course I asked why. He went into this long explanation and then said that last week his Dad had reopened the mission to find you, I guess enough of the Circle is pieced back together. Cammie you know what this means right. I talked him into getting all the info he can, he said just because he worked for them didn't mean he thought what they were doing was right. I hope he was telling the truth, it sounded like he was telling the truth," She finished.

I took a deep breath, "Call me when you get more info until then I am not going anywhere."

"But," Macey began to protest, I knew it was rude but I just hung up.

"What did you do that?"Zach asked making coffee, I knew it was like one am, but I figured we would stay up with the news and all.

"Because I was sick of talking. Hey what if a COC member shot Mom, what if a member is after Joe and Abby. What if someone is at the hospital."

"Cam calm down. You may be able to fool me, but you still aren't the spy you used to be."

"What are we going to do?" I asked sighing, could it get any worse.

"First you are going to go pack to bags for me and you, then one for Lee. Where is she?"

"I left her with Carter until things you know get better. Why?"

"I'm going to get her you need to get done packing and get in the car, so we can drive to the hospital."

"Okay," I nodded and got to my job.

* * *

"It's okay, sweetie just take a nap," I said while I carried her through the hospitals hallway bouncing her up and down like you do little kids. I was trying to help, she knew something was wrong. I may treat her like an adult at times, but she is only three, and shes my baby girl. I might have put her in danger, I might have put my entire family in danger and got my Mom shot. I wanted to cry, and besides sadness a new feeling arose, guilt.

Zach moved his hand on the small of my back and gave me a shy smile trying, but failing, to keep the mood light. On the way to the hospital we counted four vehicles following us. Now I was walking with Madison and Zach to go to a hotel, after explaing to Abby and Joe, who promised to get a security detail ASAP, as in the CIA would be escorting us to the hotel. Mom was awake but I refused to speak to her if I might be the danger, the good news was she had recovered quicker than expected from the drugs and surgrey, she would be leaving tomorrow and have weekly check up with Dr. Wolf at the mansion. I was so glad I knew she would be safe there.

"Momma, you aren't going anywhere like Daddy does, are you?" She asked curiously.

"No sweetie, as long as I can make it happen you are always going to be with me, okay?" I said biting my lip to hold back tears.

"What do you mean make it happen?" She asked as I turned the corner to the parking garage.

"I mean if I can't be with you, or if I am to much of a danger for you, then you will have to stay with somebody like Grandma or your cool aunt Bex wouldn't that be awsome?"

"I guess, but I like staying with you and Daddy the best, I love you guys," She whispered softly.

"We love you too," WE said at the same time and eyed each other out of the corner of our eyes.

Zach mouthed, "I love, its okay," without ever really saying it.

I nodded and smiled at his optimism, it gave me hope that maybe with help I really could beat these guy, make them extinct, forever.

* * *

**Q/A: READ, plz: I have noticed fanfic has took over a part of my life, too much of it. It is my responslibility to make sure I have everything done that needs done including: chores, homework, and other everyday nessesities. Sometime, due to typing that does not get done. I realize this is my fault and am working to fix it. Chapters will still go up, but not everyday or every other day. I promise at least once or twice a week. **

**Also someone asked for my not to cuss in my chapters. I only did that one time and would you be alright with me using (colorful word) if a bad word goes there. I don't particularly care for foul language either. If not then just tell me and I can just use nothing it does not bother me.**

**Plz Plz check out my poll, and Plz Plz form the last chapter tell me if I did a good job at the romance, that was like a first time thing and if i did horrible then sorrry and I wont make anymore like that.**

**I double promise next chapter will have shout outs to anyone that has reveiwed. And I might use a diffrent system this time. Some people are just now finding my stories while others have been reading them since my very first fan fic. Thanks for 118 total, for the wedding and 78 already for this story**


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at Lee in the bed, she was so cute and little. We had let her sleep with us last night becuzse she begged to, "Zach," I breathed that morning as he hugged my shoulders, "I love you," I said, I tried being easy, but it was impossible. I was a scared, nervous wreck. My body was so stiff you'd think I was frozen, my posture way may to perfect and my hands practically shaking.

"Hey," He took my hand," It going to be okay, I promise," His voice felt like a cool icicle against my warm cheek.

"But Lee," I began, "No," He said to me sitting beside me. He moved our connected hands to his lap, and put my head on his chest, "Cammie, we are going to get through this together. I'm here, okay and so are those 15 CIA agents. You are a lot tougher then you think. You just need to fall back in the ropes. We have agents searching right now, the only down side is that we are not permitted to leave the room today, at all."

I saw the pain in his eyes. I couldn't , I shouldn't think about it, but I let myself.

_"Get up," The giant man barked, his lips curling back on each word, like a snake ready to strike._

_I stood slowly dreading this part of the day, it just so happened to be the worst. Today was a Friday or maybe a Thrusday, all I knew was that yesterday had been water torture which meant that today had to be scalding. Scalding. The technical term of scalding is to be burnt with a liquid. I am not comepletly sure what this would be called._

_It started slowly, a tingling on my back, in the upper middle. Slowly it increased to the tempeture of a warm bath spreading toward the center of my back. And soon after that it was truly scalding my. It was worse than grabbing the wrong side of a curling iron, which I have done before. You could hear the sizziling it caused. The popping, it was worse then when the contractions get less than one minute apart. It was wrose than the ache in your chest from knowing you Father was dead. All I wanted to do was screech,"Kill me," at the top of my lungs. The next day the welts would be showing. Sometimes, even now, in the shower I could feel the tingiling, that happens when you put water on a burn._

_Yet this particular day there was none of that. He grabbed my arm making a purple bruse in the process. That day I went to see, the seer. His face is a total blank, at times his brainwashing voice seeks into my head. Some times the voice is familar, like I had heard it before, and times it sounds like a regular voice, yet it is anything but normal. I pieced together my summer, but the sesstions I spent with the seer are still a total blank, a black whole. I know whatever happened wasn't good and I am thankful for not knowing._

Usually this is were my dream of would stop, but it kept going.

_"Come in Cameron," The man rolled off his tougne using great diction in his evenly spaced words._

_I stepped in, following his command at once._

Then there were a series of flashbacks. "He" had took me for days at a time, he controlled everything I did. When I ate, what I saw, When I went to the restroom.

_"Now Miss Morgan," He spat ,again using great pronouncation, "What do you work for."_

_I was trying to fight it, but his pull of impossible I had to say it, "The Circle, sir."_

_"Good Girl. Care to dance?" He asked._

Thats it. I might not have been able to see his face, but I knew. I knew who had took my life away from me, and now I was on a mission. I had to kill him, I would stop at nothing to kill him.

* * *

I want to thank the following people for reveiws: _(this means that the person has reviewed 1-4 times.) This means the person has reviewed more than 4 times:*

_xXxGGirlxXx

_LoudNProud

_ShortieMonster

_zammie88

_zammiemakorra

_girl on fire

_PrettyLittleGG

_Krazykid500

_Cut3ch1ch8

_TaylorSoloman

_Rosey3425

_Brackenfern

_Beautiful-not-hot

_zammiegoodeforever

_SmileyGallaherGril

_Gg

_purplebutterfly12

_Bookworm11141

_Goode-lover

*Cameron R. Goode

*CallMoiCrazy

*ShimmeryDiamond

*Ktclaire99

*Splendora

*wouldn't-wanna-be-anyone-but-me

Sorry if I minorly mispelt your name, these are all the people that Have reveiwed all of my stories. Sorry if I left you out of forgot you. If so then just message me and I will put you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank the 85 reviews, I think that is amazing, can't wait for 100. I also know that you were expecting a chapter, and I am sorry I haven't gotone. I just want to ask all of you that like this story to go check out my other stories such as Destiny or I'm Back Now What. Also possibly my co-writes like Macey and Scarred and Healing. I know that some of you have, but to those that haven't I just want to let you know that I have others. Also some of you are new here and I want to ask you to read The Wedding and Cammie and a Baby, What!.

The Cammie and a Baby story comes first, The Wedding is the sequel, although I am done with them I would perfer you still review them and tell me what you think. I am working on getting the extra chapters from the poll on my profile, which I want everyone to take.

Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"Zach," I said fully recovering from the flashback," I know."

"What?" He whispered in my ear becuase Lee was starting to move around in bed, even though she wasn't awake.

"I know who did this, to me," I whispered into his shirt, I needed to be strong, I had to keep it together for Lee, but with the flashback brought back the memories and I couldn't. I collapased into Zach and cried into his shirt trying to muffle the noise so it wouldn't wake Lee and the Secret Service wouldn't hear. I hugged Zach so hard I knew it hurt, I felt like goo mentally and physically I felt like I could take on a tank, even through the crying. The tears of pain turned to tears of hatered for the one that had rought this upon my family and I. Neither of us talked even though I had stopped crying and moved to the other side of the couch mintues ago.

"Cam," Zach finally whispered so queitly I wasn't really sure if he had said anything, "tell me, can you?" I saw the pain in his eyes he was trying to mask, I saw the angry by his balled up fists and at that moment I felt like running away and never coming back, also at that moment I felt invincible I was stong, I had to be, I had people to protect me, I had hope in faith and faith in hope.

"It was bad," I said simply, "It was Dr. Steve."

At that I could've sworn I saw Zach gasp, also that was the excat moment Mackenzie chose to scream, "Mommy," I turned and saw tears in her eyes.

"Is everything alright in here?" A young woman about 22 known as Marideth came into the room.

"Sweetie," I said ingnoring the lady, "What is it?"

"Mommy they hurt, they killed you. I told them not but they wouldn't listen," She cried.

"Sh, sh, sh," I mumured rocking back and forth while stroking her hair, "its okay I'm okay, sh now, I got you," i tried to shoothe her so she wouldn't cry as loud, most agents would think it is disruptive.

There were four secret service agents and two CIA agents in the room now. One of the CIA officers, Grant, had worked with Zach on a mission a few months ago and they were talking, another, Jeff, had worked with my Dad at one time, he was retired but still chose to work some cases.

I had finally got Lee back to sleep, I thought, so I started to get up, but she grabbed my, "Don't you dare get up," She whispered sweetly and pulled me back until she was in my lap again.

So for the next two hours we all talked about what we could do, plans that could be made, and tatics that could be used. Me holding Lee, Zach laying beside us on the bed, Grant, Jeff, Marideth, and the others scattered through the room. Not one time did anyone say the name Dr. Steve or talk about that summer. I think Zach has saw the look in my face when I said his name, the look of pure terror, he knew I wasn't ready and didn't push for details.

**I really wanted to make the chapter longer, but I gave up, becuase unless I used a page break and skipped to the next day there was nothing else that could be done, sorry I am so behind. Have any of you ever read an except form the peom The Song of Hiawatha, I have to convert it into a short story by tonight, and I don't even have my English book with me, its in my locker, how fun, Right. Also I haven't gotten time to read the next chapter of Alone yet, but have been enjoying the story called A Goode Life(I think) anyway you should check it out I am not positve but I think it is by Zammiegoodeforever**


	17. Chapter 17

"So this is it, you see me, I see you. Then its like a witch puts a spell on us and bippity boppity boo we are magically in love," The young women asked quietly before zipping up the suitcase while trying to hold the small infant in one arm.

"Yep, thats it," The handsome brown head explained while he finished helping her with the bags.

"I don't think I know you,but I love you, " The lady lied smoothly as she began kissing the man, yet they were interrupted by the small wail from the six month old.

This is going to be a long plane ride, is all she could think.

The plane ride hadn't been as bad as she had suspected. The baby slept peacefully through about the entire plane ride. She had been wrapped in his arms most of the time. That was her safe place. When ever she felt scared if she crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms over her shoulders, she felt like nothing could hurt her.

It was later that day as they were taking a break from hanging up her clothes when he finally asked, "So when do I get to meet the parents, or in this case soon to be in laws."

She had almost choked on her apple juice, what was she going to do now, oh thats right she had to stretch the truth, tell a little fib, lie, "Well my Dad died when I was a little girl. He was driving a motorcycle and came around the corner too fast," She choked pretending to be in tears, "My Mom and I, well we don't talk all that much."

He just nodded slowly, believing every word of it. He felt sympathy toward the women. "Well what about the Father of the child."

She bite her lip, should she lie? "He, he never found out I was pregnant," She said telling half of the truth.

"Oh," He was surprised to hear this,"Its okay," He stuttered, slowly he moved his hand jaw he jawline before cupping her chin in his hand and careful bringing her face toward him. His hand got entangled in her hair, she was so into the kiss. They had gotten to a laying position on the couch when they wail came from the bassinet, which they had put up just minutes after they arrived at his apartment.

"Not again," The lady mumbled pushing him off and groaning as she got up to attend to the baby.

* * *

Those were the good memories she was determined not to let go of no matter how hard it may seem.

"Cam, Cameron, hey Andrea," He about shouted shaking me.

"Stop," I said.

"We have to pack so we can go to the next hotel and if you wanna talk to Lee before we leave you need to hurry."

" I can't," I whispered facing the reality that I couldn't talk to Lee, I could yet I couldn't.

"Why?" Zach asked as he threw me a pair of clothes from the bag.

"Last time I did she cried and cried Mom said, I can't and won't make her go through that again," I sadly murmured as I took off my sleeping shirt in front of Zach ,he wouldn't care he wasn't interested in that since we went on the run with the other 5 agents. It was only after I said it I noticed I was in tears. I couldn't cry I was suppose to be strong, but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Hey," He stopped packing dropping the shirt and coming to me, "its okay," he pulled me into a hug.

I wasn't suppose to cry, but why was I? Oh yeah I almost forgot today is the 3rd, PMS. We needed to go by the store. I wondered what Zach would do if I asked him to get me feminine products, I wonder what his reaction to that would be, wow this should be a fun day, considering I wasn't allowed to go inmany public places, no convinent stores, supermarkets, public bathroom, none, just hotels when we stopped. We usually spent 12 hours driving each day. So I was going to have to be allowed to go in somewhere public, ugh, germs.

* * *

**So want me to put that part or not. I don't have to but this is the best I could come up with. I wrote this right after I got done reading Zach vs feminine products by Spacenut you should really check it out. Oh yeah sorry it is kinda short. Oh well review, and i can't seem to type tonight i keep messing up.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Zach do you think I could run in and get the snacks," I asked as we were on our way to Wal-mart about another 30 mins. My side was giving me fits, it always cramped like this since I had Madison. I really needed some Aleve or Midol or just something, I was strong but this was worse than just a migraine.

"Cammie you have already asked, and I've already said no," He whispered.

Now most of you think this is no biggy right. You would be very wrong. Most of you probably believe hey I've known him long enough, but really it was just about a month ago he found out I was really me. And I have always been independent enough to go buy my own supplies or products, I don't ask people except maybe Bex or Liz or Macey, no way I am asking a guy. Yet that was the only option, and I would rather ask Zach then co-workers of my Father or flat out strangers. I once read in a book it only takes one second of courage, just one, well they were wrong.

"Hey Zach," I said with the courage, yet I was right now it was gone and I had chickened out along with blushing.

"Yeah," He murmured lacing his hand through mine.

This was absolutely ludicrous, I have never ever had to worry about THIS before, its an independent country for Petes sake.

Just because I didn't have the courage to ask doesn't mean I didn't have the courage to text, maybe:

Me: Zach come on why not

Zach: Its dangerous

Me: What if I hav too.

Zach: ?

Me: I REALLY need to get something.

Zach: I can get it.

Me: So you don't mind getting my eyeliner, strawberry conditioner or Midol... and maybe some other things.

Zach hesitated, most people wouldn't have caught it but I did. Zach: No I don't mind what else?

Me: You find it in the feminine products section. Its a blue box with the word Tampax pearl, and the yellow label it can't get much simpler Oh yeah it could let me go in, or else your going to look like a freak, I mean it might be different if you were older but anybody about teenager ages like between 14-25 give or take a few looks like a fool. PLZ?

This time Zach gulped and turned his head away from me, then he took a deep breath and typed(still looking away from me) Zach: No I'll do it.

Me: Well you know I am going to have to go out in public eventually. For 2 reasons. one: your probably going to get the wrong kind. And the second its like reallly gross cuz your guy but you can only like uh you know uh those thing for 8 hrs, so either we stop at a hotel within 8 hrs or let me stop and uh yeah.

I hit send and totally regretted it. I blushed so bad it looked like I was going to cry, and i really thought that public humiliation should be against the law.

Zach looked at me, finally and whispered, "Sh" as he pulled me to the side and kiss my hair.

* * *

**Zach POV**

Awkward convo is all I could think. I guess it is my fault though, I am pretty sure Cam get more embarrassed then me talking about this. Sure it will be horrible but I am under super strict, clearance level ten orders to make sure she is in public the least amount of time possible. When I looked at Cammie, I knew I had made her pass her comfortable limit a long time ago, so I hugged her trying to show her I wasn't panicking.

All the while I really was. It was inevitable mother nature had made it so. Cammie was going to have to stop some where, I am sure not telling the director the real reason, I am sure Cam is not if she didn't even feel comfortable telling me. This meant I had to lie to my boss, how fun.

* * *

It was much later that night after the Wal-Mart scenario which had turned out good I got the right thing. We had been driving, I had already told the director of Cammies "sickness". We where just getting into the hotel when I saw something that made me gasp, it could not be them. It was, I would know those faces any where, we're screwed. I turned and walked quickly but silently back to the van, which luckily she had been asleep and didn't go with me to check in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Zach POV**

Them. My Mother and Dr. Steve, the site of them two made me want to punch their teeth down their throats more than I already wanted to. I should have killed them, I should kill them, yet I don't. What happens next is even surprising too me. I turn and walked calmly back to the van, if my Mom is here then the COC is close, or even worse she is now with the COC, so we have to get out of here for Gallagher Girls protection. Luckily Cam is still asleep so I can explain what happened and get us back on the road sooner than later.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Zach really thought I was asleep, how dumb. He told the guys it was for my protection. Sometimes he gets so obsessed with my 'protection' it is unreal, like earlier today. I also noticed that my head was pounding and my nose kept running. I wasn't trying to sound like a baby but I thought I might be getting sick. Earlier today my throat had felt scratchy but I was not concerned with it, because I was too busy getting embarrassed. Suddenly, just as Zach got done telling them what had happened I felt that tickle in my nose and sneezed really loudly.

Zach automatically looked up and back at me,"Did you hear any of that?" He asked.

"All of it," I croaked, defiantly getting sick. My voice had cracked twice,"And can I have that bottle of water," I choked out followed by coughing which my throat feel like it was on fire.

"Is somebody feeling alright?" He asked walking down the moving short bus to hand it to me.

I was going to shake my head yes, but at the last minute I shook my head.

He moved his hand over my head,"Your warm, but I doubt you have a fever. Just rest some more," He assured my as I drifted back off.

**One Week Later**

"Come in Chameleon," Zach said through the comms unit.

"I see people and there, in the white cap, tan cargo pants, red Lakers shirt," I whispered.

"Yes,"He answered telling me that was the right guy to tail.

I silently followed him, never really taking my eyes off him. Yet doing everything a normal person would. I grabbed a drink and talked to some of the other people. I was at a party, it was wild and crazy the guy I was following just went to the party to pick up is 15 year old, and he had to come in because the son wouldn't answer his cell phone. This guys sure wasn't a leader, but Zach and the gang wanted to start slow. This guy and his son worked for the circle they were third in command as in if he wanted to talked to a leader. He had to request it someone and they had to request it to another worker, that worker talked to the real leader.

He found his son in a bedroom, "What?" He yelled,"Tyler get out, now. Get in the vehicle " He snarled trying, failing, to hide his anger. I only got a glimpse of the girl on the bed, she already had her shirt off, eikes he really was going to get it. She was nice, not a supermodel like Macey. She was similar to Bex in cuteness. She had blonde hair a little below her breasts. She was slim and her facial features her pretty and all very proportional evening each piece of her face out just enough. She had on a plain, simple T-shirt with jean booty shorts, and some flats that she had slipped off. As for now her face was terrified out of fear, the middle ages man just pursed his lips cockily and turned to find his son.

As a member of the COC is son wasn't allowed to have any feeling for others. he would get a punishment for it, I didn't know what kind, but I figured something like this would be brutal.

After dropping his son off at what I assume is either a safe house or some kind of temporary home he went to sit at a bench and sip lemonade. All in one motion that could barely even be caught be another person he had slipped a woman in her late 30s or early 40s a note and a small flash drive smaller than the average sized flash drive. From my binoculars I estimated that could was about 5 or possibly 6 centimeters long. That is what we were looking for, this had went flawlessly until he looked straight at me, and grinned. Although the spy life revolves around being ready for any and everything to happen I couldn't help but gasp, it was him.

* * *

**Semi-Important A/N:Okay I don't think I have been progressing much my last two chapters anyway how is this? Sorry I haven't updated I recently have been reading stories more than writing and I figured I would try to have a few good chapters, I am going to busy this weekend and next weekend. At least I am out of school the week after that. I really don't have to go to school Wed, Thurs, or Friday of not this week but next week becuz I don't have to take Semester tests. We have open campus so even if I did I could leave in between. I have all A's as of right now hopefully it will stay that way. Okay I just wanted to give you guys an overview of my Christmas, you should tell me what you are doing for Christmas. As your Chirstmas present I am going to get those add on chapters of when Zach comes home. Which story do you guys want me to post that on? THANK YOU FOR 104 REVIEWS. Trivia: What chapter did Mark come back from his job(HINT: it is not on the Destiny story, but on the Destiny story on my fictionpress which the link is on my profile finally.**


	20. Chapter 20

Impossible, right? Obviously not, I guess in this world nothing is impossible. I can't believe I didn't know. How could I not recongnize this man. The man. Then again how could he be working for the Circle. I once trusted him more than anything, more than life itself. He was my role model, my friend, my comforter, the person that raised me.

I stare into those icy blue eyes a few seconds longer. The color of the sky at times, depending on what you wore and your emotions the hue would change sometimes even get a green tint to them. So much like my own eyes.

Before I knew what had really overcome me, before I could run, I felt hands grab me,"Sh," They said. In that same deep as gravel voice. I never thought I would hear it again. Just the sound made me feel like my knees might give out, "Its not what you think, come with me."

Before I knew exactly what to do, I yanked the comms unit out of my ear, I didn't want Zach too know or hear what might come next. I felt anger, not longing or pain. Anger of being abandoned, of spending all those nights crying, "What! A misunderstanding. Sure it could be, but you are so...," I tried to find the right word with no luck. Finally after some strange silence I blurted, "Rude, mean, arrogant, a lair, a traitor. Why? how?," I screamed breaking into tears, as he tried to grab my shoulder I shrugged him off and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

By the time I got back to the hotel my entire body ached, I had ran without stopping for two and a half miles. I slowed as I got to the entrance, by the time I got into the elevator I had regained some feeling in my legs, but my lungs still stung. When I was running I had been so distracted that I forgot to breath correctly so I had hyperventilated. _Ding,_ the elevator sounded telling me I was on floor five. I got off and got to the room, just now realizing I had left my key so I had to knock on the door.

"Where the freak did you go?" Zack asked as he pushed into the room, "I was so worried? We all were," he motioned to the other room where I suppose the others were at.

"Sorry its just I had something to deal with," I slurred trying to find a way to tell him, but not tell him.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again," He held my tightly and I really wanted to tell him, but I had to go with my brain not my heart.

The rest of the night drifted on from taking a shower to bedtime. It was ten here but it would be eight were Lee was. I had to talk to her, I missed her so much, like tonight. I felt that low ache in my heart, but reminded myself it was better if she was with Mom.

I tiptoed down stairs to the payphones, that would not be traceable as we had checked them, and programmed them.

"Hello," Abby answered Mom telephone.

"Can I talk to Lee," I asked.

Abby hesitated, " I haven't heard from you in forever, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can I talk to Lee or what?"

"Of course let me go find her."

I fidgeted with my hands and bit my fingernails while I waited.

"Mommy," Lee said brightly.

"Hey, guess who Mommy loves?"

"Me," She guessed, even form over the phone I could almost see the grin on her face.

"Yep, " I giggled at her giggle.

"I wuv you bunches, but you have to go, don't ya," Her voice saddened.

I sighed," Sweet heart I love you bunches too, I promised I will come see, but it might be a little while. Lee, promise me you'll tell Mr. Soloman and Mom and Abby I love them and give them a kiss for me. Heres one for you," I made a kiss sound.

She made one back, 'Bye, bye, promise you'll call back soon, I missed your voice."

"Promise," I said hanging up the phone quietly as I felt a pair of hands on my hips I jumped.

"Geez," Zach smirked, "Remeber someone is suppose to be with you at all times," He said and guided me to the elevator.

I rolled my eyes, "I miss her."

"I know, it'll be over soon, I promise. Believe it or not I miss her too."

"She your child," I said back to him.

"But I just found out a few months ago, I mean I'm still adjusting.

"Sorry," I said for all those times I had messed things up, like the time I didn't come back.

"Is'e okay," He kissed my hair and we got back in bed. He hugged me close and I was grateful I could molded myself to his chest and cry. This was a mess, and for some reason I felt like it was my fault. my head was spinning with questions about the guy I had seen today. He definitely looked like him, but could he really be a traitor? Could my Father really be with the Circle.


	21. Chapter 21

I had finally shook the thought of Dad being with the Circle, it was absolutely impossible. Today we would be talking with the director about all of this and see what kind of news he has, plus all of his contacts, aliases, and if Zach and I would have to go undercover. Of course you are not allowed to speak any of this on the phone, so we are having to met with the director in Pennsylvania at a headquarters.

"The first thing that has to be established today is the current status of the Circle. Currently they are down a tremendous amount in numbers. Five of the leaders are wiped out, along with all of their family that was related to the Circle. We need to get the others out. Three of the leaders are in CIA headquarters behind bars. The only one left to really bring down is the Winters family tree. As of right now, the security detail of the recently found Cameron Ann Morgan and our very own Zachary Goode will be sent to get the Winters. The blueprint is to store the two victims in a safe house, give a tip off to Mr. Winters himself, let the security detail close in on Winters as he advances to safe house."

"So are you saying we won't be doing any work?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Exactly," The director answered handing paperwork to all of the agents surrounding me.

* * *

"How am I supposed to do nothing," I sighed as I put the dish in the drainer.

"Its simple, come sit by me," Zach said from the couch.

I smirked and came to sit wrapping my arms around Zach as I lowered myself onto his lap.

He smiled,"Time goes by fast like this," as he put his lips on mine.

* * *

"Hey," I said later that night as I talked to Lee.

"Mommy," She said lightly, excitedly, in her high little girl voice.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked and smiled.

"I am wearin my new pejs, de are da Cinerella kind," She said, and I could picture that phone to her little ear as she jumped up and down like she got a pet dog for Christmas, I wished so much I could be with her for Christmas and it seemed like she was reading my mind, she asked,"Can you come see me for Christmas?"

I frowned, sighing and not knowing what to say, "We'll see sweetie."

"Oh, okay," Her voice whined.

"I really really really really wish I could," I said and I swear I could hear her sniffle,"I love you bunches," I said and moved on to a lighter topic.

After I had hung up with her my phone began to ring again, I looked at the caller ID, and immediately recognized my old number from my old house before Gallagher. I was unsure of what to do, so I did the gutsy thing, I said," Hello."

**I am shuper sorry it so shuper short. I am out of ideas, what the heck happens next. I NEED your ideas Pretty Please. Thank you sooooo much for all the reveiws it means the world to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey," A voice answered. I relaxed and sighed.

"So don't you have a job to be doing?" I asked Marideth.

"This is it. Actually I was just wondering if you would answer."

"Well you kind of scared me," I admitted.

"Sorry."

"How is everything going?"

"Perfect this should be over before you know it."

I sighed again,"Yay, thank you so much."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Lee shouted and threw her arms around us in tears. I was also in tears I even saw Zach eyes swelling, "Its over?" She asked," We can go home?"

I smiled, burring my head into her neck and nodded. I picked her up and squeezed her until she said it hurt while Zach got all of her luggage, then he took her and went to put them both in the truck.

"I am so glad everything is going to be okay, Cam," Mom said and hugged me for the 22 time, not that I am complaining.

"Me too," I said.

For now all I know is that it is over, no secrets, no Circle just a family, all the people I love. I get to be with them for Christmas.

**I know I skipped a lot but none of it had to do with Cammie or anything. I think i might be ending this. This is a good end, just to work on other stories and I am thinking of making a Hunger Games fanfic or something in a different section**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank to all of my reviews, favorites , and following. I really enjoyed it I want to encourage all of you to check out my other stories and my fictionpress. Also my youtube channel. What should I make a fanfic over next? The Hunger Games, what about it? Plz give me a topic. Thank you so much my readers mean the world to me.

PS: I have a story that I want to get published someday, it is an original but do you guys want me to add it on here as well. To learn about any of my new stories, then follow me.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys if you like this story plz go to Kiss Me Slow profile and nominate me for the awards. You don't have too but you can.


	25. Chapter 25

hey guys so I know I told some other people from different stories but the nest story in this series is out. Its about the Goode children as teens and their dramatic journey so be sure to check it out. Sorry I didnt get this up eairler


End file.
